Under lock and Key
by Socratic Irony
Summary: After college Connor locks himself away from the world.Killing demons with his father and so forth so when he is offered a job at an all-girl boarding school he reluctantly accepts.But will he be able to train/protect these girls? Dawn/Connor


Disclaimer: I don't own Angel or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. They are conveniently owned by Joss Whedon.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Here comes the Son**

* * *

Chapter One

Connor, the one and only son of two vampires, was not amused.

"So let me get this straight, you're asking me to teach Physical Education at an all-girl boarding school in Cleveland?"

"Look Connor." Angel paused taking in an unneeded breath to calm his nerves, "I don't have time to explain, but something evil is going on down there . . ." His voice trailed off.

"So then why am I going down there of all things to teach?" Angel pressed his lips together at his son's question. To be honest sure there was that time he tutored in college, but teaching his friend organic chemistry is vastly different than teaching a bunch of super-powered girls how to play soccer was another matter altogether. Besides all these girls were Slayers or what-not they so did not need him.

At age twenty-four, Connor would like to think that he solved life's greatest mysteries by now. Like "who am I", "what does it all mean", and he would very much like to think he solved the "what is my place in the world". Plus he past most of the big cornerstones in his life: gone to college, had sex aka lost his virginity (the time before doesn't count), and graduated. Now he was fighting demons with his good old Dad.

"I can fight!" Connor continued to press the issue "I can help!"

"I know you can, but this . . . this isn't your fight." Angel words hung over the air and he instantly regretted it. A few months after graduating from Stanford, Connor showed up at the Hyperion Hotel lobby picked up a sword and started fighting the good fight. Occasionally it was usually a wooden stake to help him dust downtown Los Angeles' vampire population nonetheless Angel couldn't be prouder. Yet Angel as his father couldn't shake the feeling that Connor wasn't telling him something. That something being something that happened in Stanford. But whenever he tried to ask him about about it Connor would either change the subject or run off to kill something. The irony was he probably inherited this inability to open up from him.

"Oh and teaching is?" Connor retorted, "Besides wasn't that Illy-Fred teaching position any way?"

"She-It was. But she's MIA, so they're short on teaching staff. Connor there isn't any time to explain right now." Angel answered obviously ignoring his son's first question. "Can't you do this because-"

"What? Because you said so is that it?"Connor glared at his father as he made his way up the stairs to his room. He never thought there'd be a day where Angel would pull 'I'm your father and you have to do what I say' card.

"Where are you going?" He heard his father call at the bottom of the stairs.

"To pack," he grunted and slammed his door shut.

Despite this little quarrel Connor was on good terms with his father. Better in comparison to the last time they had this huge of a fight. That was the time he had explosives strapped into his chest. That was one of the worst of the memories he got back since the box was smashed. That memory within itself was one of the top five memories he regretted remembering since he got all his memories back. All of it ranging from the time he played soldier boy to a abusive surrogate father in a hell dimension to fathering demon spawn that almost conquered the world with false happiness. He must admit some of his memories he got were quite amusing while others were . . . well he was just grateful for the false ones. And he really was grateful for his father sacrifice. His father gave him up to give him a normal life so he wouldn't be that person willing to kill so many innocent people just to end his own pain. He wasn't that _person _not anymore. His father gave up him so that he grew up loved. But right now it hurt him to know that his father was sending him away, yet again.

"I guess I should start packing."

Connor stepped off of the plane from Los Angeles into Ohio's National Airlines located somewhere outside of Cleveland. He smiled politely at the stewardess (who had not stopped flirting with him throughout his flight) and he made his way off the plane as quickly as possible. Despite the over friendly stewardess he disliked small crowded spaces for long periods of time. Once off the plain he exited the terminal and went down several escalators and crowed corridors. He stopped in front of the baggage claiming area and waited for the carriage to turn. Several rotations later he spotted his luggage army camouflage duffel bag. He grabbed it before it could make another rotation and swung it over his shoulders. He left the baggage claiming area and he headed for the place he was going to be picked up. He scanned the crowd for a sign with his name on it.

Just a couple yards away Connor did thanks to his dhampir abilities he could see the man's features perfectly. He could make out the scars all over the man's face. As he got closer he tried very hard not to outright stare at the patch over his eye. This was obviously a man injured fighting a fight he wasn't meant to be fighting and yet this ordinary one-eyed man smiled brightly at him without a care in the world.

"Welcome to Cleveland!" The man said very excited. "It's about time we've got more testosterone. We need more bros on campus. Seriously! Back at school the girls are so . . . over powering! It sucks being a minority. I mean I didn't mind when it was the first gen Scoobies. Yah know? When it was just me, Giles, and the girls, but now" he paused catching his breath. "It's just plain scary." He shivered and smacked himself across the forehead.

"Ah, where are my manners? I'm AlexanderLavelleHarris, but everyone since my sandbox days calls me Xander." He held out his hand as he lead them through the parking lot.

Connor followed his lead and took it, "Connor, but you probably already know that." He said feeling stupid and oddly nervous at the same time.

They stopped in front of black Ford truck, "You can put your stuff in the back." Connor did and climbed into the front seat of the truck. In the seat next to him Xander started the engine.

"Buckle-up for safety." Xander said cheerily. The black pick-up truck pulled out of the airport and speed off to the highway. Along the way they passed many outlet stores and businesses. All the while Xander conducted a rather one sided conversation with Connor. However, under the Ohio sun Connor found it hard to concentrate in his conversation with Xander.

"So? How's the ole fahza of your's?" He asked his one eye still on the road.

"He's doin' alright I guess." Connor replied a hand over his mouth, unsuccessfully covering his yawning.

"That's good to hear. I knew your father when I was a sophomore in high school. Yah know? And he was around like what? Two hundred and thirty-what at the time or something like that. Face of with a big bad every other day and meetings in the library. Ah, those were some good times." He said the last part more to himself than to Connor.

Connor let out another yawn but this time he didn't bothered to cover it with his hands, and instead rubbed the stray tears that came from yawning from his eyes.

"So, I hear you're a college-grad-boy. What does that feel like?" Connor's chest tightened, he only hoped Xander didn't notice.

"It's alright. I guess." He answered offhandedly.

From the wheel Xander smiled heartily, "College is over-rated any way." Xander whispered before the young man seating next to him eyes closed completely and drifted off to sleep.

Xander parked in his employee on campus and killed the engine. He looked over at Connor and winced. The young man next to him was fidgeting in his sleep obviously having a nightmare. Xander would've bet his good eye his _only_ eye it that he was dreaming about _past_. The past left scars and he knew from experience the ones that you couldn't see took the longest to heal.

Xander made up his mind and edged his arm forward to gently shake him awake. But before he he could make contact Connor's eyes shot open causing him to jerk back in alarm. To steady him Connor grabbed him.

"A little touchy are we?" Xander cocked one of his eyebrows (the one not hovering above his eye patch).

"Sorry." Connor mumbled releasing his grip. He rubbed his eyes taking away the evidence of sleep from his face while Xander rubbed his wrist trying to hide the pain in his face from the bruise that would surely form over it.

"Shall we go? I can give you a tour of the school before you head to the headmistress's office . . ." He chuckled, "Buffy would kill me if she heard me refer to her like that."

"Come along much to see." Lazily Xander draped his arm over Connor's shoulders. The two of them were almost the same height while Connor was a little taller give or take an inch. As the they walked Xander spoke of the history behind the school.

"Oh did you know? That I was the head hanco for the construction of this here school? Yup true story!"

Lead by the older man Connor's eyes caught on a bronze statue hovering above the rushing water fountain. He found the statue in a way amusing. A Great Dane resembling a seventies cartoon show stood perched on its hind legs with a spiked collar around its neck. At the base of the fountain a plaque read, "Welcome to SITS, home of the slaying Scobbies!"

"Pretty neat, huh?" Xander pointed. "I thought of it myself, and Will enchant it so that it moves-"

"Xan, where the hell dimensions have you been?" A fierily red-head ask but with amusement more than anger in her voice.

"I was-"

"Anyhow a fight broke out while you were gone. No worries though no one was hurt. At least physically no one was hurt, but there was lots of damage to the school itself. And we, well more like I need you to examine it. So we, you with the tools and stuff and I with the magic, can fix it."

Connor wondered briefly how this woman could get all that out with one breath.

Xander open his mouth to protest but redhead shot him down. "No butts now go!" She commanded making Connor feel a little uncomfortable for he felt he was intruding over their conversation.

"Oh hey there Connor," Willow Rosenberg did a double take, "Connor?"

She pulled Connor into a rather awkward embrace. "I haven't seen you since the time you tired to kill you father, the second time I reinstated your father's soul."

Connor remember this woman from his old memories. One of his earliest memories he got back when the box was smashed was when he was fighting the slayer (one of the two originals) and came really close to staking his father. It was the day before the coffee shop incident when his father used to be CEO of an _evil_ law firm. He clearly recall her from his memories, she was such a naïve and quirky person, but nonetheless a powerful_ witch _at that.

"He's fine." He managed to say within her tight grasp. He was starting to realize they were a very hugs and touchy feel kind of group.

Willow released him and he inhaled rather dramatically, "Ha-ha very funny, it's so-good to . . ." A loud bell sounded in the background and she cursed under her breath.

"You . . . grr . . . ah! I have to go, I'll I mean we'll see you . . ." Willow turned to Xander, "We have to go." Connor blinked and the two of them were gone. He sighed walking to the entrance alone.

'It couldn't be that hard to find-oof.' He thought as he walked in and accidently bumped into somebody. Well more like he knocked down. Usually he was more coordinated enough not to let these things happen to him. Feeling very sheepish he looked down to see who he knocked down. The girl, no the woman (she definitely wasn't a girl, she looked about his age) looked up at him a little disorientated. Like a gentleman he was raised to be he squatted and offered her his hand to help her up.

Only to have her screamed in his face.

'I spoke too soon,' He thought bitterly as a swarm of girls circled him, weapons and sharp pointed objects already pointed at him.

'Yup way-too soon. Wait. What?' His eyes narrowed, "Brass knuckles?"

'The school year hasn't even started and I'm already in trouble, _this_ was definitely going to be a long school year. ' He thought bitterly.

* * *

Next time:

"Don't you think you guys are overreacting just a tad bit?" Dawn Summers asked a mixture of guilt and annoyance on her face.

"Over-reacting? C'mon Dawnie you sent a mini-slayer army on his ass. Great first impression of girls he'll be teaching." Xander exclaimed flailing his arms out for emphasis.

"Oh! So he's a victim here? Isn't he some sort of _superhuman._ Hello? He is Angel's son after all!"

* * *

Hello!

So this story hasn't been update since last year, but if this is news to you then I welcome you to this story. You don't really have to read the rest of my rant. I'll see you in the next chapter.

But if any of you read this story awhile ago and found yourself here. I'm really sorry for what happened over the years with this story. My goal for this story at the time I was writing it (about two or three years ago) was to write a fanfic where Connor goes to Cleveland to teach P.E. to a boarding school full of Slayers (which was founded by the last remaining Scoobies from the BTVS-verse) and you kinda got that from reading this chapter.

Anyway I really like the concept of Dawn and Connor as a couple, so I have took it upon myself to rewrite this story because honestly I don't know what I was thinking (grammar and the rules of proper English wise). The writing was just so bad, not that I'm saying its all that great right now either well what I'm getting at is that I haven't totally given up on this story! And thank you to all the people who favorite put this story on alert over the years. You guys are the sole reason why I'm coming back to this story.

So anyhow this story already has already nine chapters in and since they're already written it shouldn't take too long to rewrite/re-upload them. Feel free to drop me a line and tell me what you think.

See you in the next installment. ;)

P.S. I'm looking for a beta!


End file.
